


Todo menos eso

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: #RanTober, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: Thor haría lo que fuera por Loki. Todo menos eso.





	Todo menos eso

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz cumpleaños a mi!
> 
> Por motivo de mi cumpleaños cree el #RanTober (porque quería estar en un Tober y el KinkTober de Es de fanfics no me convenció). Haciendo honor a su nombre las palabras y la temática están sorteados de forma Random, así como los títulos que tal vez no parezcan relacionados con la palabra.
> 
> Si deseas participar puedes enviarme un mensaje y te explico con gusto como funciona.
> 
> Si estás participando y aún no has podido avanzar ¡No te estreses! puedes publicarlo más adelante.
> 
> Finalizada la presentación ¡les dejo la palabra uno!
> 
> #1 Peluquero - Thorki. Humor

**Todo menos eso**

Thor retrocede lentamente viendo con horror a su hermano que le dedica una sonrisa maliciosa acercándose cada vez más y más a él interponiéndose entre la puerta y su persona, sabe perfectamente que si intenta correr a su alrededor el travieso Dios del Engaño encontrará una forma de restringirlo y precisamente eso es lo que quiere evitar.

Siempre le ha dicho a su hermano que por él haría cualquier cosa, cualquier capricho que pudiera surgirle al hechicero con gusto el Dios del Trueno se lo va a conceder sin detenerse a pensar si es correcto o no. ¿Quería el trono de Asgard? Se había casado con él aún contra el mandato del Padre de Todo, ¿quería que construyera una estatua en su honor? Él ordenó erigir la más grande que los herreros pudieran hacer frente al palacio; ¿quería toda su atención? Pasaba horas y días dejando las responsabilidades en manos del consejero real con tal de mimar y complacer a su hermano. Si Loki le pidiera que salte del precipicio más alto, la única preocupación de Thor sería no manchar con su sangre a su hermano.

No hay nada existente y por existir que Thor no fuera a hacer por Loki, o eso creía hasta que de los labios del hechicero salió una frase a la que no había temido hasta ese momento.

Hay muchas cosas que Thor haría por Loki, haría todo menos  _eso._

—Loki, ¿por qué no nos sentamos y hablamos de ello? —trata de convencerlo pegándose a la pared cual valiente guerrero observando con horror como su hermano, cansado de tratar de atraparlo, materializa dos afiladas dagas en sus manos.

—No me dejas otra opción Thor, si no lo haces por tu voluntad, lo haré yo.

Y antes de poder darse cuenta el hechicero lo tenía amarrado en una silla. Finalmente, presa del horror, Thor se permitió gritar.

* * *

 

Al principio pensó que moriría, Loki sumado a dagas no era una buena combinación y no precisamente porque el hechicero no tuviera buen dominio de las mismas; sin embargo el resultado es totalmente satisfactorio y no puede dejar de mirar el nuevo corte que le había hecho su hermano.

—No se ve nada mal —dice, aunque la mirada de Loki sugiere que esperaba un comentario mucho más explicativo—, lamento haberme comportado tan…

—¿Cobarde? ¿gallina? —sugiere maliciosamente el moreno balanceando las dagas en sus manos antes de desvanecerlas.

—Iba a decir exagerado —el rubio refunfuña y lo abraza sentándolo entre sus piernas dejando suaves pero intencionadas caricias en sus caderas y muslos—, aunque creo que no hay necesidad de seguir visitando al peluquero real si tus manos son más habilidosas.

El comentario podría sonar inocente para cualquier espectador que no lo conociera lo suficientemente bien, pero por la forma en que sus manos empiezan a recorrer su cuerpo Loki sabe que las palabras de Thor estaban cargadas con una doble intención totalmente a propósito. Quizá el hecho de que, por momentos durante la persecución, para arrastrarlo a hacerse un corte de pelo decente, el rubio parecía más emocionado que aterrado tenía más que ver con el resultado final que esperaba Thor luego de que Loki terminara que con el hecho de haberlo forzado a correr por todo el palacio.

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer Thor —dice aparentemente molesto, pero no hace absolutamente nada para alejarse de las traviesas y escurridizas manos.

—Hmm, creo que puedo convencerte de dejarlas para después —Thor ríe sosteniendo su rostro besándolo arrolladoramente haciendo que el hechicero se derrita en sus brazos.

El rubio desliza un mano por su cuello bajando lentamente por su cuerpo hasta sostenerlo en contra del propio, prácticamente celebrando su victoria cuando de pronto Loki se separa deslizándose fuera de sus brazos con esa gracia que lo volvía loco dedicándole una sonrisa socarrona.

—Si me consigues los ingredientes que me hacen falta para la poción que estoy haciendo voy a perdonarte por tenerme corriendo por todo el palacio pareciendo un loco desquiciado —sonríe y se gira saliendo del salón dónde lo había logrado arrinconar dejando a Thor con una irremediable urgencia por tenerlo en sus brazos y entre sus piernas.

Sin embargo y a pesar de que se siente ofendido por el rechazo el Dios del Trueno se levanta dejando escapar una carcajada saliendo del lugar para buscar los dichosos ingredientes.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Veamos que tan pendientes están a las notas, hagamos algo divertido.
> 
> Pondré la lista original en mi perfil de facebook y en mi tablero de Wattpad. Si alguien adivina que palabra usaré en el día 2 (recuerden que lo he sorteado de forma random así que la segunda que está en la lista no significa que sea la segunda en mi lista) ¡le haré una mini dedicatoria en el día 2!


End file.
